Our Sanctuary
by freedom.player
Summary: Trinity wants to finally be happy. Dimitri wants someone to think he was good enough. They both go to rival schools. And one dance changes everything.
1. Prologue

Our Sanctuary

[prologue]

I was waiting.

And waiting, for him to show up.

I sighed.

I wish we didn't have to do this.

I wish we could love freely as everyone else can.

If everyone is entitled to their own happiness, then why can't we?

I leaned against our tree.

This was our own sanctuary – our only place where we can see each other freely and not worry about getting caught.

I looked up to the sky slowly, taking in all the wonders of the sky.

The moon and stars shone brightly.

My eyes caught on one star, though.

It was dimmed and barely noticeable.

It was far out, the farthest away from the moon.

It made me think of what we must do to be together.

We have to make sure no one knows of us, or else.

Or love must be dimmed and not noticeable.

I worry, for him and for me.

I closed my eyes, tired because of the late night.

Where was he?

Then, I felt his lips against mine.

I smiled and kissed him back with the passion that I had been hiding for days.

"Where were you?" I asked him, breaking off the sweet kiss.

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

They shined brightly from the moonlight, reminding me of the ocean.

"I couldn't get away fast enough. They were becoming suspicious, asking me where I was going," he said, placing his forehead on mine.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him.

"What did you tell them?" I asked curiously.

"That I had to go home because of curfew."

He kissed my shoulder lightly.

I sighed once again.

"Hey," he picked his head up and looked into my eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, averting his gaze.

He took my chin in his hand, making look at him.

"You're lying. Now tell me," he told me gently.

"I don't know," I said, I felt tears prickling my eyes. "It's just, I wish we didn't have to hide."

He pulled me towards him, holding me tightly against his body.

"I know, I know. I wish the same, but there's nothing we can do," he said sadly.

"I know."

Then, he kissed me one last time.

It was sweet, as it always is.

It made me feel like I was alive, finally.

Never, in my sixteen years of life had I ever felt that way.

And it was because of this one person, that I finally feel alive.

But, sadly, we are forced to be separated.

We have no choice.

I've finally found the person I've been looking for, and our love is forbidden.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1]

_Trinity_

"Hey Trin! Wait up! Trinity!" Nate called after me in our school's parking lot. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"What's up?" I asked him casually.

"Nothing much, hey you going to the game this weekend?" he asked me, looking hopeful. The game was versus Kenforth knights, our school rivals since the beginning of time. It was a really big deal, with him being the quarterback and all. I hoped it didn't end in bloodshed like last season.

All of my classmates absolutely hate the Knights and vice versa. I really don't care about the rivalry. I thought it was stupid. "I think, so," I replied him. A smile tugged on his lips, his green eyes gleaming.

"I'll be looking for you in the crowds," he said. I mentally cringed. I really wish he hadn't. We were childhood friends, but ever since childhood, he's been in love with me. I knew it and he did too. I love him like a brother and that's it. He just hasn't realized it yet.

For years my parents and his have tried to get us together, but it never happened. And it never will.

"Okay," I said.

"Oh yeah, are you going to that dance before the game? I seriously can't believe they actually are going to put us in the same room with those bastards!"

"Nate, chill out. They aren't that bad. And yeah, I think I might," I smiled weakly at him.

"Really?! Why?" He looked at me.

"I don't know; it just seems like fun." I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know about that, but since you're going I might as well, too."

"Really?" He is somewhat predictable, but that's what I love about him – only as a brother though, we've been through too much to be like girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to get hit on by one of those assholes." Did I mention he's a very jealous, but very protective person? Well, he is, but at least he cares.

"Okay, whatever you say. I got to go."

"Alright, see ya," he said waving me off. Finally, I turned and walked back to my car.

*

It was late at night and I couldn't go back to sleep. I laid down on my bed wondering. Why wasn't I happy? I had my friends, my family, and everything that I could ever want, but I felt like something was missing.

Something special and important.

I got up and walked out to my balcony that was attached to my bedroom. The moon was full and stars shined in the sky.

I shivered when the cold air touched my skin. I could see my mother's rose bushes on the ground with dew on them. I looked into the moon and then to the stars. Suddenly, a shooting star shot out across the sky. I gasped, surprised.

I smiled, closed my eyes, and put my hands together. _I wish I can finally be happy._

_Dimitri_

"Hey, you going to that dance before the game?" my best friend Logan asked me, a little breathless.

"I don't know, maybe." I really didn't care for the dance, but the game, I did. I could feel sweat prickling my forehead already. I unclenched my hand and ran it through my hair. Being in the football team meant enduring through extensive training. We were working our asses off just because of the game this weekend.

We were going against our rivals, the Conrad war hawks. We hate them; they hate us. It's mutual. It's kind of annoying, though.

"C'mon! It'd be fun!" he coaxed me.

"I'll think about it," I said, running faster. We had to run around the grounds ten times and then do the famously hated obstacle course.

"Dude, why are you running so hard?" he asked.

I just shrugged. I wanted to get away from all their expectations. I just wanted to run away from all of them. I was stressed out. I had so many people riding on me just to win the game. I've lived with them my whole life, but I still hated them. Yes, I was used to them, but I had no break.

I tried being my parents' perfect child, trying to upstage my older brothers. I've done it almost about everything, but in everything they always tell me that I could do better. What if I couldn't? What if I wasn't good enough?

I shook my head, not letting the pressure get to me. I started sprinting. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. I was on my eighth lap and ended up sprinted the rest of the way.

*

I entered my bedroom, my muscles sore and aching. I didn't even bother to turn on the lights. I was just too tired. So, I trudged along to my bed and collapsed. Once my head hit the soft pillows, I fell into the darkness of the night.

*

I woke up to silence. It was still dark and the moon was shining out my bedroom window. I sat up on my bed, wondering what was wrong with me. I wanted to be good enough, just so that my parents were proud of me, but it seems that I never am.

I just wanted somebody to want somebody that can be proud of me. Somebody who would think I'm good enough.

I sighed, swing my legs over my bed and got to my feet. I thought a little cold air would clear so I opened my window, letting the cold air hit my face. I breathed in and out slowly. I leaned on the window sill to support my weight. My body was killing me.

I looked up to the sky. The moon was shined brightly along with the stars. Suddenly, a shooting star appeared.

I smiled, closed my eyes, and wished. _I wish there was someone who thought I was good enough. _


End file.
